We are proposing a school-based translation study to test the effectiveness of the Proyecto (Project) Bienestar Laredo (PBL)-a diabetes prevention program in elementary schools in Laredo TX, a highly impoverished Texas-Mexico border region. The PBL is built on 2 NIDDK-funded nutrition and PA (PA) research projects: the Bienestar Health Program (DK59213) and the Medical College of Georgia FitKid Project (DK63391) that have demonstrated great promise in reducing risks for diabetes and obesity in children. The PBL is a coordinated health promotion campaign with 4 components-1) health and physical education, 2) school food service intervention, 3) parental education and 4) an after-school health club. It is designed as a culturally appropriate, health promotion program wjth 5 key foci: 1) eat less dietary saturated fat, 2) consume less dietary sugar, 3) eat more dietary fiber, 4) be more physically active and 5) view less T.V. Program implementation and evaluation data collection will be conducted by Laredo school districts and health department staffs, respectively. The study subjects will be 3,344 third grade students in 38 elementary schools, which will be randomly assigned to intervention (18 schools) and control (18 schools) conditions. The primary aim of the proposed study is to test the effectiveness of the PBL using translational research framework. The primary hypothesis is that children participating in the PBL intervention will have significantly lower fasting capillary glucose and percent body fat than children in schools receiving another state-approved health curriculum. We will also study the effectiveness on targeted behaviors, diffusion processes and organizational factors influencing the adoption and institutionalization, and the cost- effectiveness of the PBL. Proven the effectiveness of this program, we can translate this project to other communities along the Texas-Mexico border [unreadable] [unreadable]